<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Love by When_Theres_Moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750546">Shared Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Theres_Moonlight/pseuds/When_Theres_Moonlight'>When_Theres_Moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Theres_Moonlight/pseuds/When_Theres_Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Set directly after the season 2 finale with no regard for the stupid Carter, Serena, William nonsense.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>No one of your business</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overheard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set directly after the season 2 finale with no regard for the stupid Carter, Serena, William nonsense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the two years Blair and Chuck had been sleeping together, Blair had learned one thing (well, really, she’d learned a lot of things) and that was that when she and Chuck were together, sex was either a quickie, or all night long.</p><p>Or, in this case, both. Because they’d already had sex in the limo (a quickie) and now they were moving into his room where, she assumed, they’d make love all night long.</p><p>Because that’s what it was now, Blair thought giddily as they all but ran down the hallway. <em>Making love</em>. Chuck <em>loved</em> her and was prepared to show her. All night long.</p><p>As soon as the door was slammed closed in Chuck’s room, his lips were back on hers and Blair was balancing on one foot, working to undo the multiple buckles on these godforsaken shoes.</p><p>Blair felt Chuck move both hands to either side of her face and she leaned into the caress for only a second before he shifted back to her hair. His fingers began threading through her hair (freshly highlighted for graduation, by the way) and went under her headband.</p><p>“May I?” he asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Blair mumbled against his lips.</p><p>In an instant her headband, her crown, was ripped off her head and thrown at the wall. Having finally worked her shoes’ buckles off, Blair smiled into their kiss and threw both shoes that way as well.</p><p>“You don’t want to knick those walls,” Chuck murmured. “You’ll have to look at them for a long time.”</p><p>Blair moaned at the insinuation of that comment. She pulled away from his mouth and nipped his earlobe, toying it a little between her front teeth before whispering, “Not if we get our own place, first. We’re adults now—we can.”</p><p>“Just try and stop me,” Chuck growled, ripping off his jacket before moving for Blair’s.</p><p>It came off easy enough, but then they were left with what was underneath. Blair’s outfit consisted of a sweater, a dress with a tie on top and buttons underneath, plus tights and shape-wear.</p><p>“Couldn’t you have picked an easier outfit for me to ravish you in?” Chuck asked as he began on the buttons and she began on the tie after tossing the cardigan the way of the jacket.</p><p>“Didn’t see you complaining in the limo,” Blair breathed before he caught her lips in hers again.</p><p>What she’d been wearing hadn’t mattered much in the limo. After no more than thirty seconds of groping and making out, Blair’s tights, shape-wear, and panties had been brought down to her knees and she’d been brought down on his cock. After having waited so long to be with each other again, it hadn’t taken much of her bouncing in his lap to have both of them cumming.</p><p>The dress was finally peeled off and dropped to the ground, revealing her lacy bra underneath.</p><p>“I think we’re uneven now,” she whispered.</p><p>Chuck laughed a little before obliging and beginning on his own shirt. “Remind me next time to wait to confess my love for you until we’re both naked.”</p><p>There was that word again. It sent a thrill through Blair’s spine and she didn’t hesitate to rip off her spandex before attaching her hands to the front of Chuck’s pants and unzipping, just as she’d done in the limo (Chuck was always helping her find new kinks. Maybe “I love you” was a new one). Only this time, it was followed by unbuttoning and letting them fall to the ground.</p><p>Now only in his boxers and socks, Chuck grabbed Blair, bringing their bodies flush with one another. She could feel his hardness growing again against her hip and moaned as he undid the front clasp of her bra and massaged her breasts.</p><p>Without realizing it, Blair found herself being pushed against the bed and fell to it with a laugh. It was so easy to laugh now—it was like everything was funny. Everything was easy and wonderful.</p><p>Chuck stayed at the foot of the bed and pulled off Blair’s tights as he’d done so many times since they’d first started sleeping together. She made a mental note to go back to wearing stockings with garters. <em>That</em> was one item Chuck didn’t mind spending more time undressing for. (Or skipping that and leaving them on.)</p><p>He then tore off his own boxers, and he only gave her a moment to appreciate his form in a way she hadn’t been able to for months. He was naked, and fully hard for her once again. She clenched at the thought of him being inside her again. He’d only been there minutes before, but she was nowhere near satiated. (She never was.)</p><p>The last to go then were her own panties. Chuck peeled them off her and grinned.</p><p>“I’m spilling out of you, Waldorf.”</p><p>Blair flushed. The panties were on the ground before she could see, but she could feel the stickiness lingering between her legs. When they’d first begun their affair together, Blair couldn’t have imagined not using a condom, even when on the pill. But, by now, she couldn’t imagine not trusting him. And since she’d started getting the shot shortly after her pregnancy scare the year before, there was no reason she couldn’t take him deep inside her again and again and again.</p><p>Then he was on top of her. They were making out for only a moment before she found two of his thick fingers inside of her and she cried out. They were there for only two pumps, then the left as quickly as he’d put them there, and then his fingers, shiny with their combined essences, was in front of her face.</p><p>“Taste us.”</p><p>Blair didn’t hesitate. She took his fingers in her mouth, giving them a little swirl with her tongue (she wasn’t going to let him be the only tease). She moaned at the taste. She was instantly reminded of the heady taste of his cum, something she’d grown quite familiar with over the years, and the salty taste of herself, something she’d only tried a couple times in past moments like this with Chuck.</p><p>When she’d licked them clean, he pulled his fingers back and she said, “We’re both naked now. Aren’t you supposed to tell me something?”</p><p>Chuck grinned, and looked her in the eyes. “I love you.”</p><p>The expression on his face was earnest. For a moment. Then the grin turned into a smirk and he pecked her mouth. “I love you.” Then her jawline. “I love you.”</p><p>Before she knew it, he was kissing her just like he had on the street, one kiss for every I love you but this time he was descending as he did so. After eight I love yous he attached himself to one of her nipples and she groaned. After thirteen, he was breathing in front of her pussy. He looked up and said one last “I love you” before sucking on her clit.</p><p>That caused her to cry out. She’d been expecting it, but she was so turned on that every touch felt like fire and when he touched her clit, it was like a natural disaster. He’d only given two hard sucks when they both heard a thud against the wall. Chuck looked up and smirked again. “It seems my dear sister is home.”</p><p>“Ugh, it’s going to be impossible to keep quiet if you keep doing that,” Blair groaned, her pussy pulsing, begging for Chuck to return his attention to it.</p><p>“So don’t.”</p><p>Blair’s brows furrowed. “What?”</p><p>“There’s no need to keep quiet,” Chuck said, disappointing Blair as he crawled back up toward her. “My sister is no fair maiden. She know what happens when two lovers come to bed.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Blair considered. “She apparently knows what we’re up to.”</p><p>“Besides,” Chuck drawled. “You know how I love to tease…” he shoved two fingers in her cunt again, this time curling them into Blair’s g-spot, causing Blair to yelp, and then moan as he began to message it, “…<em>her</em>.”</p><p>“Uhn, <em>Chuck</em>,” Blair moaned, full-voice as he began thrusting in earnest.</p><p>“You know, she might even appreciate hearing the cries of two people in love. After all, she probably hasn’t had any in…five, six months.”</p><p>“Are you suggesting…” Blair panted, breathless as—despite his meandering tone of voice—Chuck continued to jam his fingers inside her, “…that my best friend has <em>any</em> interest in hearing the two of us fuck?” (It wasn’t that crazy to do it. Arthur had almost definitely heard them during that first time, after all.)</p><p>“Oh, Blair, it’s not fucking,” Chuck said, adding a third finger and curling them again. “It’s making love.”</p><p>That word was enough to make Blair whimper again as she began approaching her peak for a second time.</p><p>“Just think. It’s been so long for her, what with Humphrey out of the picture for months. And we know that she never fucked that Gabriel asshole. She probably can’t help but get wet at the sound of you falling to pieces with nothing but my hand.”</p><p>Blair moaned. “Please,” she whispered.</p><p>Chuck shook his head. “We can’t hear you, my love.”</p><p>“Fuck me!”</p><p>(She had never been so loud before, not even when they’d been exquisitely alone. And that felt like a release in and of itself.)</p><p>Chuck didn’t let up, though. Instead, he added a fourth finger and continued thrusting into her. “Can’t do that, Blair. We’re going to have to pace ourselves if we want to go all night. Have I taught you nothing?”</p><p>There was no pacing to speak of for Blair, though. A couple seconds later, she couldn’t help it—she was cumming again, this time on Chuck’s fingers, crying out his name.</p><p>“That’s it,” Chuck whispered as he pulled out and wiped his fingers on his boxers on the ground. “I’m sure dear Serena can’t help but be thinking filthy things after that.” (She’d always been jealous of Serena’s crazy, fun life. The idea of making <em>her</em> jealous instead was intoxicating.)</p><p>“Hmm, it seems to me we still haven’t heard anything out of you,” Blair said, seeming to ponder the thought for a second before standing up and pushing Chuck onto the bed. She crawled down so that she was at eye level with his cock, and was just about to give it a lick when, instead, she attached her lips to the crease of his upper thigh, and bit down. Chuck yelped and Blair immediately began licking the spot, trying to kiss it better. She liked the idea of marking him. After all, he was hers in a way he hadn’t ever been before.</p><p>“That’s better,” she said. Chuck glared down at her for only a second and then he groaned as, without preamble, she swallowed as much of his cock as she could.</p><p>“Fuck, Blair,” Chuck growled as he wrapped his hands back in her hair. He didn’t push her—he knew by now that that didn’t work for her—but Blair felt him gently guiding her. Blair didn’t hate giving blowjobs, but they didn’t always do anything for her either. But today, she felt herself getting horny all over again. Two orgasms wouldn’t be enough, apparently.</p><p>She continued bobbing up and down, letting him pick the pace for a moment before she remembered that she wanted to get him back for all his teasing. When she was as low as she could go, she bit her teeth in a little and squeezed his balls, finding satisfaction in the roar he let out at being caught by surprise.</p><p>Then she returned back to his normal pace, as if she hadn’t done anything, giving him a couple more sucks as she went. (He’d suffered enough.)</p><p>“Chuck,” Blair whined, pulling off his cock and taking it in her hand instead. “I still need you.”</p><p>“I need you too,” he panted through her hand job. “I’ve never needed you more.”</p><p>Blair stopped pumping, but her hand never left his cock. Her grip was tight—almost too tight. She looked him dead in the face, her eyes so dark the irises looked pitless. Like you could fall into them and never hit bottom.</p><p>“Then take me.”</p><p>Chuck growled. The moment he began to sit up, her hand flew off of him and he pushed her back down on the bed so she landed roughly on her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her (she loved it when he was rough) and a moment later his body was on top of her, she could feel his mouth next to her ear, his cock hot on her hip.</p><p>“Just because I love you, doesn’t mean I don’t still have to punish you.”</p><p>Blair’s eyes rolled back and she moaned at the words. Everything most delicious with Chuck had always been about a lack of control. Their first time in the limo hadn’t been anything especially filthy or kinky, but it in one fell swoop broke all of the rules that Blair had made for herself. It took the painful painted image she’s created for her life and splashed ink over the whole thing. From then on, every rule broken, every loss of control brought her back to that moment. Brought her back to cumming around his cock for the first time, and first getting a taste of his kisses. (She was never sated.)</p><p>He took his cock in his hand and, for a moment, Blair thought that finally, <em>finally</em> he was going to give her what she wanted. What she <em>needed</em>. But instead, he stuck it between her legs, shallowly thrusting. Occasionally he grazed her clit, barely giving her a speck of what she needed, but never where she needed it the most.</p><p>Blair gripped the blanket on the bed, her face twisted as though she was in terrible pain. And she was. She’d never been so frustrated in her life (certainly not after already having had two orgasms), not even during her and Chuck’s unadvised moratorium on sex.</p><p>“Ugh,” she whined, her voice becoming loud as the frustration mounted. “<em>Chuck</em>, please.”</p><p>“I’m not sure everybody’s ready, my love,” Chuck said, casually continuing to thrust between her legs, rubbing his fingers lightly on her back, almost as though he was trying to pacify her.</p><p>“I’m ready!” she insisted, squeezing her legs together so he hissed. She could feel the slickness all around them. “I’m dying!”</p><p>“Darling, I don’t mean you or me,” Chuck said, his voice low. “I mean our beloved neighbor.”</p><p>Blair gasped, almost having forgotten about their little game.</p><p>“I imagine she’s probably touching herself already, but maybe she needs more inspiration before she’s really ready. Do you think so?”</p><p>“Yes,” Blair panted. “Anything.”</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Anything!”</p><p>Chuck’s hand left her back and in a moment it was coming down on her ass, <em>hard</em>. Blair cried out.</p><p>The next moment, he was rubbing her ass, as though trying to massage the stinging pain out. Blair could already imagine how red her pale ass must be. A perfect handprint that would probably linger for hours.</p><p>“Remember, you’re mine now.” (The handprint that marked her said so.)</p><p>“I’m yours!”</p><p>Blair preened. Normally, she liked the idea of independence. She liked the idea that she was a Waldorf and she didn’t need anyone else because she was the queen. But Chuck loved her. Him saying this wasn’t just him saying that she was his, but that he was hers too. That they had each other’s hearts. For good this time.</p><p>In the next moment, he was inside of her. She cried almost as loudly as she had at the slap as he was suddenly balls-deep inside her. There was no resistance; she had never been wetter in her life and he’d already had her that night. She welcomed him in.</p><p>Both hands were on her hips, pulling her into him even though he barely left her every time. The wetness and the fact that her ass hit his stomach with every thrust filled the room with the squelching sound of skin on skin. It was loud. It was filthy. It wasn’t what Blair might have imagined their first (second) coupling after “I love you” might have been like, but she was reveling in it.</p><p>As they fell into a rhythm—fast but steady—his hands crept up her ribs and to her breasts. She raised herself up slightly off the bed to give him better access. His hands fit fully around her breasts and, for a moment, they no longer swung wildly with every thrust. Then he grasped her nipples, rolling them in both hand until they pebbled. And then he pinched. Not abruptly, like how he’d entered her or like the surprising slap on her rear, but slowly, gradually with increasing pressure until she felt little else than pain. Then he released them, and the pleasure came right back only for it to begin again.</p><p>She was dying. She was passing away and going to heaven, and he wasn’t even touching her clit. But he couldn’t be the only one to do anything. Carefully, she sneaked a hand below her and between her legs, past her clit, and to where they were joined. Since he was pounding so deep inside of her, she was able to take one of her small hands, and grasp his balls. (He wasn’t the only one who could up the ante.) Chuck groaned and let out an angry, “Fuck, Blair,” before pounding into her even faster.</p><p>Blair smirked, her mouth curving as easily as it did when they plotted together or when watched an enemy meet their downfall.</p><p>Before she knew it, she was rising again. She panted, focusing on the sensation of his hands on her nipples, his cock so deep inside of her, and her still-stinging ass, reignited every time he slammed back into her.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum,” she whimpered helplessly.</p><p>“We can’t hear you.”</p><p>“I’m gonna cum!” she said again, a bit louder.</p><p>“Still can’t hear you, Blair,” Chuck said, his thrusting growing faster still. This time he took one hand off her breast and grabbed the one of hers that was teasing his balls. “Think of Serena,” he whispered as he smashed both hands onto her clit and forced her to rub herself to completion.</p><p>“<em>I’m cumming! Aaaah!</em>”</p><p>(Serena had definitely heard that.)</p><p>He kept her hand going through it and Blair could feel herself spasming over and over again on his cock. Her thighs were so slick and she felt so <em>used</em> and she <em>loved</em> it. Chuck kept them rubbing her clit as her orgasm fell to discomfort sparked by moments of pleasure. It was almost uncomfortable, but he didn’t stop and she didn’t want him to. At the same time, he kept pounding into her, full force, muttering things like, “Fuck, Blair,” and, “So fucking good,” as he went.</p><p>Blair smirked. “I can’t hear you, Bass.” She clenched her cunt around him and she heard him hiss.</p><p>“Blair…” he said, almost in warning.</p><p>“What is it, my <em>love</em>?” she asked, her voice as sweet as it had ever been.</p><p>And that did it. With a roar, stifled only by attaching his teeth to Blair’s neck, he came inside her and eased his rocking until it slowed to a halt. “I love you,” he whispered. (That was just for them.)</p><p>Blair reached her arm behind her and stroked his shoulder. “I love you too.”</p><p>Their decoupling was sticky and, without any towels handy, Chuck took an undershirt and used its soft cotton to gingerly wipe between Blair’s thighs.</p><p>They were happy that they hadn’t used much of the bed for their lovemaking, because then it was unsoiled when they collapsed onto it, still naked, and cuddling each other’s bodies. This time, the holding, the loving, was even better than the sex because it was the thing that would last. It was different now, and so were they. And so with twin smiles and thoughts of the summer ahead of them, they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overhearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena was happy for them. Really, she was. After dancing around their feelings for two years, making life difficult for not only themselves, but everyone around them, Chuck and Blair were finally together again. Much as she didn't understand what her best friend saw in her step-brother, Serena knew they were better together than not. She'd championed this and she was happy. Really happy. Almost all the time.</p><p>But not today.</p><p>She'd heard the fumbling of quick footsteps down the hall, the eager slamming of Chuck's bedroom door, Blair's heels hitting the wall, and she knew it would be a long night.</p><p>As Serena lay in bed with her laptop, she found herself longing for some of the forgotten joys of the past. The days when Chuck and Blair's relationship was secret and they were clandestine in their behavior. The days when she would have been out of the house, partying and unable to bear witness to what was happening on the other side of her wall. Or boarding school, where she couldn't have cared less who was getting fucked in her aural vicinity. (Actually, she didn't <em>really </em>miss any of those days. But they'd had their perks.)</p><p>She heard a yelp. The walls really are thin. She heard some talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying, but Blair was whimpering a lot. She could imagine Blair's face. She didn't know what Chuck was doing to her, but she could see Blair's face screwed up, her lips parted as she panted underneath Chuck.</p><p>Frustrated, Serena threw her laptop to the side. She couldn't focus on effing Brown right now. She was still surprised she'd been able to focus on it long enough to get accepted. She went to her purse to grab her iPod and headphones, in hopes of drowning out the noise from the other room. She picked a loud, upbeat song and turned the music up before falling back to her bed. She was content for only a moment before, through all the noise, she heard Blair shout, "Fuck me!"</p><p>Serena winced, turning up the music a little more. Then, ten seconds later, she heard Blair cry, "<em>Chuuuuuck</em>!"</p><p>Her friend's voice was shaking as she cried it out, but the pulses were too fast for them to be fucking. Not even Chuck could pound someone into the bed that fast, Serena was sure—he had to be fingering her.</p><p>Serena groaned. That whole series of thoughts came to her mind totally unbidden (she didn't want to think them. She <em>definitely</em> didn't want to think them), but now that they had, she couldn't unhear it. She could see in the black of her closed eyes the speed his hand would have to be pounding her pussy to make that sound. And the image, the thought of it, caused her thighs to rub together.</p><p>Serena froze as soon as she felt herself doing it. No. She couldn't be aroused by the thought of her best friend and her step brother fucking. No. (No, no, no, <em>no</em>.)</p><p>And yet, over the music, Serena heard another yelp, this time from Chuck. Serena could see Blair going down on him, not out of any sense of obligation (like Serena had so often done), but because she wanted to.</p><p>Keeping the headphones in, Serena let a hand start moving down her body. (It wasn't wrong if she was listening to music.) She was in her room, in her bed, just listening to music and doing her own thing. It had nothing to do with what was happening on the other side of the wall.</p><p>She brought her fingers to the outside of the shorts she'd changed into once she'd gotten home, and began rubbing a little. This wasn't anything weird. She often touched herself a little bit outside of her clothes, even when she wasn't masturbating. It just happened sometimes, no rhyme or reason to it.</p><p>Although, there was a bit of reason to it this time. With a bit more intention, she began pressing in, feeling her lips split apart as, through two layers of clothing, she came into contact with her clit.</p><p>Serena bit her lip. It had been so long for her—too long. She always had what felt like extremely long dry spells between sexual partners and it was endlessly frustrating. Especially now that she was trying to be less uninhibited. After her and Dan's breakup, she'd even made it down to 60th Street and whipped out her fake ID to get a few…personal aids.</p><p>She leisurely rubbed back and forth through her shorts for a moment, and then she heard Chuck roar from the other side of the wall. It wasn't a sound Serena knew well, but she could place it immediately nevertheless. It was a sound of pain overriding pleasure, the too-hot shower, the acupuncture needle right where you needed it. Most of the men she'd been with hadn't allowed themselves to be vulnerable like that—not that she remembered, at least. But she'd felt it a few times—a hand around her throat for just a second too long, hair pulled just a little too tightly. But never with Dan. Never with anyone she'd trusted enough to tip over from exciting into <em>undoing</em>.</p><p>Her shorts were off in seconds. She was about to touch herself again, maybe through her panties, maybe under them, she hadn't decided, when she ripped the earbuds out and ran for her closet. In one of her many handbags was another handbag and in that one were two shiny satin drawstrings. One with a vibrator, one with a dildo.</p><p>She grabbed the dildo.</p><p>Just because she could hear what was going on in the other room didn't mean she wanted to be heard. In fact, she'd rather die than let Chuck (barely a friend and still somewhat of an enemy) and Blair (best friend and not-so-distant enemy) know that she was doing anything other than studying.</p><p>Serena tended to favor the dildo anyway. She'd gotten used to getting the job done with her fingers years ago (alone or with a partner, they were often needed to finish the job) so she didn't need the vibrator to cum. But her fingers would always be a poor substitute for the feeling of a cock in her. The feeling of fullness, the feeling of partnership. It wouldn't replace the weight of a man on top of her, the warmth of his thighs as she rode him, but it gave her something to stretch around. Something more than herself.</p><p>She wasn't even back to the bed before she had the fake cock deep in her mouth. She'd sucked many a cock in her day, mainly as a barely-optional lead-up to the main event, in the eyes of whatever man had taken her home that night. Rarely was it an inspiring act. But being with Dan, she realized how intimate it really was. How loving of an act it could be, especially with someone who didn't expect it and was more than happy to be reciprocal. She hollowed her cheeks and thought of that.</p><p>Serena didn't have any lube. A bottle of it would be harder to store—she didn't want to risk it leaking in her secret bag hiding spot—and she'd used up any and all sample packets she'd gotten long ago. So her spit and her already damp pussy would have to be enough.</p><p>When she was back on the bed—panties abandoned on the floor—there was indistinct moaning coming from the other room. But it didn't sound like the moans of lovers in the thrall of pleasure. No, they hadn't gotten started yet. Serena began rubbing the wet dildo—pink, but in the shape of a cut dick longer and just thicker than average—on her clit. It was all she could do not to moan herself, but she did sigh. It wasn't the same as someone else touching her, but it was close.</p><p>She continued like that for a few moments. Light strokes over the clit, sometimes pushing down to her opening to collect more moisture to spread not just on her pussy, but on the dildo too. As her legs fell open as wide as they would go, she heard a loud <em>crack</em> from the other room, loud as lightning, and Blair's immediate scream.</p><p>Serena's head fell to the side, eyes closing as her second hand snaked under her and palmed her ass. She didn't smack it—she didn't want the noise—but she grabbed the biggest handful she could and squeezed. She wished in that moment she had nipple clamps or something that could really get her going (she'd loved them when she'd had them used on her in the past). But she didn't. And the next thing she knew, there was another scream and the room was filled with the sound of her best friend and her step brother fucking.</p><p>She didn't waste another minute. By then, Serena was wet enough that the dildo slipped right in. Without thinking, she began pushing it into her to the sound of skin meeting skin in the other room. They were going pretty quickly—with all that lead up, they were probably raring to go. Serena knew she was.</p><p>While one hand was controlling the dildo, Serena let her other hand leisurely explore. She started with her soft stomach, debating internally on the merits of going north or south. She went north and began palming her breasts.</p><p>Boys had always been enamored by her tits (sucking on them, fucking them, worshipping them), and Serena had used that to her advantage over the years. When she went out, she used to frame them with deep necklines, highlight them with sparkly eye shadow. Sometimes she'd get free drinks out of it, and she always got a ton of dance partners. Other kinds of partners too. She pinched her nipple every time she slammed the fake cock into her, feeling a little spark all throughout her body.</p><p>Boob stuff was foreplay, though. And, as she could hear on the other side of the wall, the time for foreplay was long gone.</p><p>With one last squeeze to her nipple, she sent her hand south, where she kept the dildo pounding away inside of her, angled so that it was just hitting her g-spot on every stroke. Then, just as her fingers found her clit, she heard Blair's whining on the other side. Serena could barely make out the softest whimper of "I'm gonna cum." (When had she started listening that closely?)</p><p>That was it. Serena wanted to cum at the same time as her best friend on her step brother's cock. On another day, she might have started slow, but Serena's fingers were instantly full speed on her clit. She could feel beads of sweat forming behind her knees—she had them bent in the air as she pounded the dildo inside of her. The sweat ran down her thighs and she felt herself getting hot.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum," she heard again this time louder.</p><p>Time to move the dildo faster. She was barely pulling it out as she continued to smash it against her g-spot as fast as she could, even faster than she heard skin meeting skin on the other side of the wall. Her other hand met the pace, rubbing her clit in a circle, winding it as tightly as the coil in her stomach.</p><p>Then, finally: "<em>I'm cumming!</em>"</p><p>Serena shattered. The pounding continued on the other side of the wall, so she kept hammering the dildo in her core as she rode her orgasm out, pulse after pulse of pleasure washing over her. It was the best orgasm she'd had in months. She was only just settling down, the sweat just beginning to cool when she heard Chuck roar his finish out on the other side and she knew that they were done.</p><p>As the pleasure faded away, a hint of shame crept in instead. She'd just masturbated to her best friend and step brother's horny sexfest. And now she'd have to hide her used dildo until she could sneak off to the bathroom to clean it with any degree of certainty that it wouldn't be found. Reluctantly, Serena rolled off the bed and hid it in her dirty clothes hamper, promising herself that she'd fish it out before her laundry was taken by the maid for cleaning. She was embarrassed enough as it was.</p><p>There was one bright side involved. Serena knew—from many unwanted sordid details shared by Blair over the last two years—that Chuck and Blair were quite the kinky couple. And, knowing Chuck, there was a strong possibility that they'd wanted this. They'd instigated this and really, the only thing that was Serena's fault was falling for it. Now, she'd never know for sure if this was true or not (she'd go to her grave before she'd ask to find out) but it did ease a bit of the guilt.</p><p>Regardless of anything else, Serena felt that a good deal of the tension she'd been harboring earlier had released and now, as she flopped on her bed and pulled her laptop back over, she was ready to get back to work and face her future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>